


Black Riddle

by PrincessofWhiteSnow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Good Twin, Multi, Twins, What if someone actually paid attention, a what-if fic, character study fic, hopefullly not cringe at least, not as cringe as you think, the bad twin trope but in reverse, tom riddle character study, what exactly is a seer, what is a prophecy, yeah yeah I'm adding an OC twin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9521231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessofWhiteSnow/pseuds/PrincessofWhiteSnow
Summary: Tom Riddle always knew that someday he would cast off his name and ascend to something amazing-- to something greater. He just never could decide whether to let his sister hang along afterward or not. Alleria Riddle always knew the day would come when she would wish she wasn't his sibling. It's hard to have a brother turn on you and the world, but can a sister betray her brother even when she has been afraid of his murderous shadow-self her entire life. But is it a betrayal if it is the only way to save him? Or should she give up all her principles and join the dark side to be with the only family she has ever known? Basically, what would change if Tom Riddle had a twin sister all along.Or the fic where Tom Riddle didn't have to be a monster but still chose to be one anyway.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know, I'm rolling my eyes too. This trope is as old as fic has been going around, but the thing is Alleria Riddle is damn tired just living up in my mind. Alleria has been with me with I was 5 years old and just beginning to wonder about the monstrous man who sprouted out another man's head. Over the years I've written down the snippets that just wouldn't leave me alone, but I have been hesitant to share them because I know people find OC's to be annoying. You won't believe when I say Alleria is not a self-insert, but it's true all the same. I use Alleria as a device to flesh out and explore the magical world and characters I have loved for so long. She is not here to control or change the story but to observe and bring certain things to light. I hope you give me a chance to show her to you. Some things about canon will be changed slightly and I don't keep up with the Pottermore stuff so there will probably be contradictions so bear with me. If you see something that you really think could help the story feel free to shout out though. Thank you and enjoy!

[](http://s1070.photobucket.com/user/Mariah_Gilmore/media/BLACK%201_zpskxdy0dsa.jpg.html)

The Beginning 

Merope Riddle's breathing was labored as she held onto the sides of the bed. Her vision began to fail and all she had room for was the pain. Pain not just from the act of giving birth, but in her broken heart as well. She had one more duty before she could fade from the world forever. It was what she wanted. She had always known that this awaited her on the other end of her pregnancy. As her Tom had walked out the door without looking back she had known. He had fled from her as though she were a monster. If she were honest, she would acknowledge that she was one.

She was not often honest.

"Keep breathing child, push," the woman's voice called to her through the haze surrounding her thoughts.

Merope complied. She wanted a release. Her one desire was for everything to stop. For one blessed second, the world was silent before a cry pierced the air. Something moved in Merope's chest, a brief light, but it was extinguished as Tom's face flooded her vision. Tears leaked from her eyes. It hurt so badly. It was a love that could never be, a thing which had seemed so possible once was ash in her mouth. It had been torn from her reaching fingers without mercy.

"It's a boy," the women said.

Merope repressed the urge to look at the child. She kept her eyes on the tattered vision of the father instead. Two minutes passed as Merope stiffly held the boy without looking at him, but then the labor pains took her again.

"Another child!" 

Two of the attending women screeched in horror and amazement. The boy was taken from Merope's arms.

Merope's heart ached in her chest. It was more painful than even the labor from the birth of two children. As the baby before, the child was silent for a moment before its cries filled the air. The cries were soon echoed by the older brother.

"A girl," the women whispered. 

She placed the baby girl in Merope's arms before replacing the boy again. The children squirmed as tears fell upon their faces.

It's done. Merope thought to herself with a small satisfied smile gracing her face. Now... now she could go. The will to live, and her own life-force, drained out of her almost as if by dark magic. The attending women took the children from Merope's arms when they began droop. The women, Merope Riddle, whispered.

"His name is Tom Mar...Marvolo Riddle," Merope gasped, "I dearly hope he should look like his father." 

Merope took a break to catch her breath as she managed a few more last words.

"Her name is Al...Alleria Merope Riddle," Merope's voice was little more than a whisper.

With her duty done Merope closed her eyes and let go of her tethers to the world. She allowed herself to be swept away from her earthly body to its next destination. The three women, a midwife, and two workers at the orphanage, looked around at each other before the one childless ran to call for a doctor to check on the strange Merope Riddle. It was too late. The twins have been left in the world alone. Besides an estranged father, all they had was each other.

Both of the newborn babies were taken from the room and placed in the orphanage's nursery. Tom and Alleria Riddle were placed in the same crib, swaddled in blankets side by side. They were silent as death itself, but the small rise and fall of their chest showed life. They were a lovely pair with a smattering of black hair that covered both of their tiny heads. The poor dears.


	2. A Vision of Terrifying Degree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom & Alleria Riddle 5 years old.

_5 years old_  


"Go play with your dolls, Alleria," the annoyed child ordered.

He pushed his lank black hair from his eyes with his mouth set into a firm line. The girl's pout deepened as her face set into a stubborn mask.

"But Tommy-it wasn't her fault. Ms. Cole said -" Alleria protested.

"I don't care what that woman said, " Tom snapped, "Lily is not getting away with pushing you." 

Tom was in that unyielding mood where he had an intense energy around him. It made the kids wary of being close to him without Alleria present.

"Tommy..." the girl whined. 

She grabbed onto her brother's arm as he began to walk out the door. He was set on avenging his sister... and maintaining his firm grip on the orphanage's younger children.

Alleria Riddle was a quiet and kind child, one who didn't like fighting. Tom Riddle, was not. He seemed to live on it and the false sense of power from presiding over the orphanage's children. Where Alleria was calm and accepting, Tom was erratic and sullen. They were two sides of the same coin, both part of a soul that made the Riddle twins whole.

"Dolls," Tom ordered.

He pushed her toward the corner of the room where her dolls lay neatly tucked under a blanket.

The door shut ominously.

Alleria stared at it and rubbed at her eyes. She was unsure of how she felt about Tom going to defend her. Lily had pushed her when they had been playing outside, and it was why Alleria had white bandages on her hands and knees. The scrapes had been deep enough to warrant a hospital visit; which had not pleased Ms. Cole and even less so, her brother. Originally, the plan had been to tell a fib about what happened, but Tom's eyes were like rays. They drew the truth out with minimal effort.

With a sigh, the girl walked over to the dolls. She picked them up but did not play. She strained her ears for the sound of Tom coming back or Ms. Cole yelling, however, the orphanage was quiet. Well, as quiet as an orphanage can be. The only sounds were that of children playing and living their lives the best they could under the circumstances.

Often enough, when she was left alone she was struck simultaneously by jealousy and gratefulness. Most of the children here had at least known their parents before being sent to this god-awful place.

She and Tom had lost their mother the moment they had entered the world together. The only thing given to them was a name and a life to make of it what they would.

As her mind went over that she was struck by the gratefulness. At least, she didn't know what she was missing and she wasn't like the some of the kids there. The ones that stayed locked in their rooms consumed by sadness. The children trapped in their minds by memories, and regrets of things they had never done with their parents, or what their parents had done to them. Yes, she was lucky. She had her life, her health, and she had her twin brother Tom. He was older than her by three minutes. Not that he had ever let that go after they had been informed by Ms. Cole.

Tom had asked. Of course he had.

Footsteps outside the door caused Alleria to jump up and drop her dolls. When the door opened a smug faced Tom walked in with a hand on a positively terrified Lily's shoulder. Alleria looked at her brother in confusion.

"Lily has something to tell you, Alleria," Tom announced.

It was almost conversational.

"Ye-Yes Mr. Riddle." Lily warbled.

Alleria's confusion increased. Mr. Riddle? Since when did Lily ever call Tom, Mr. Riddle? Since when did anyone?

"Go ahead then," Tom pushed Lily inside the room, a little too hard.

Lily fell to the ground. Alleria immediately bent down to help the girl up and sent a glare toward her brother. He didn't offer an apology. He only sent an impish smile before he strode out of the room.

"Are you alright, Lily?" Alleria asked.

Lily looked at her in confusion. She had thought Alleria would be angry at her. Lily had always been jealous of Alleria. She was protected by her older brother. The older kids never dared pick on her like they did the other kids, while Lily had no one and nothing to turn to. Alleria was just the kind of girl who would manage to be adopted someday. It was natural to be jealous of such a person, to want to strike out and harm them for having what she would never have.

"Yes," Lily said finally. 

Guilt filled the little girl with as much regret as one who is five years old can feel.

"I'm sorry Allie-" Lily insisted before being cut off by a flustered Alleria.

"Don't worry," Alleria assured her. 

She really didn't care anymore. If her brother had scared the girl enough to come here then she had suffered enough to pay for the petty sin.

"But-" Lily continued. 

There was a tinge of fear in her voice.

"Don't worry Tommy doesn't have to know," Alleria soothed the frantic girl. 

She secretly wondered just what her older brother had done.

"Pinky promise?" Lily insisted. 

Alleria rolled her eyes before sticking her pinky out to seal a promise between the two.

"Okay, I need to..." Lily said.

She tried to think of some way to get out of the room before Tom could come back. Alleria felt a stab of hurt but covered it.

"Clean your room before inspection, right?" Alleria suggested, "See you at dinner, Lily." 

Alleria led her out of her room and shut the door.

It would be nice to spend time with someone other than her brother for a change. A friend who was a girl; one who wouldn't be scared off by Tom.

Alleria turned to look at her dolls in disgust and drummed her fingers into her sides. She was bored, but she was on house arrest as long as Ms. Cole thought her injured. That wasn't even including Tom's own orders for her to stay in the room and rest. Finally, she moved to the chair beside the mirror Ms. Cole had thought to put in the twin's room.

She looked at herself as she had done many times before. She tried to puzzle out what features she had inherited from her father or her mother. She had never seen a picture of them, but she had a vague description of her mother to go by.

She had always been very pale, but the dull gray room leeched what little color she had. It caused her to look like what she thought a ghost might look like. Her brown eyes were wide and docile. Unlike her brother, her features were small and bird-like. His were more dramatic and theatrical with sharp cheekbones and a regal nose. Her hair was a lighter brown than Tom's and she wore it long. If she leaned her head back she could sit on it.

For a second another image blotted out her own face. It was a woman older in years than she with weariness displayed in her muted brown eyes. They were so terribly sad. The women's mouth was wide in anguish, her prematurely white hair in an array on her head. She was screaming mere inches from Alleria's face. Then she was gone. Alleria froze. What was that?

"What are you doing?" Tom asked from the open door as he stared at her.

He knew what she was doing, as it was so common a practice for her to sit in front of the mirror, occasionally throwing out theories about their parentage, and yet, he still felt the need to ask her. She had the most curious expression on her face.

"Nothing...nothing," Alleria reassured him. 

She forced a smile before she stood up and plopped onto her bed.

"Okay." 

Tom let it go. For once.

He walked over to his own bed and fell onto it before facing the wall. The two children ignored each other the rest of the day. Alleria did not tell him about the woman or ask him what he did to Lily. Tom did not ask why his sister had so clearly lied to him.

_"You're a monster!"_

_The white-haired women screamed._

_She stared at the carnage before her in horror. There were hundreds of faces frozen in their final moment of terror. A snake-faced man stared impassively at the woman before his slit of a mouth moved into a facsimile of a smile._

_"I'm afraid you are mistaken," he said his voice low and dangerous._

_"I am no monster. I am Lord Voldemort, champion of death."_

_Then there was high cold laughter before the man disappeared with a distinct pop. The white-haired woman fell to her knees looking gutted. She put her head in her hands and started screaming._

"NO!" Alleria cried out in her sleep. She thrashed against the sheets of her bed with tears flowing from her eyes.

"Alleria!" Tom shouted, "Alleria wake up!"

Tom finally shook his sister roughly enough to wake her. When her eyes opened she cried in relief and launched herself into her brother's safe arms.

"What's wrong?" Tom asked.

"It was horrible!" Alleria sobbed, "All those people! He killed all those people! Just to prove a point, I don't even...why?!"

"Who did?" Tom insisted.

"Lord Voldemort!" Alleria cried in between sobs.

The two wouldn't realize for years, but this was the beginning. The tipping point toward when Lord Voldemort would first darken their door.


	3. Interview with a Snake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom & Alleria Riddle six years old.

_Six years old_

"Are you ok now?" Tom asked.

His arms were wrapped around her for the twelfth night in a row. The visions of the snake man haunted her dreams like a shadow which refused to disappear under direct sunlight. Unbelievable. Sinister.

Alleria whimpered because the dream that night had been particularly gruesome. So many people had been massacred. It was too much for anyone much less a child to witness on repeat every night as they closed their eyes looking for sweet respite from tiresome days. 

"Don't leave me," Alleria whispered.

Her fingers clenched into his nightshirt. Tom sighed but scooted Alleria over to be able to lay down next to her. She wrapped her arms around her brother and tried to stop shaking. The sobs slowed over time but did not stop.

"I don't know why you're so scared," Tom hissed, finally losing his temper though it was miraculous it hadn't happened before, "They're just dreams!"

Months of her waking up shrieking at the top of her lungs had made his low tolerance for people even lower.

"I...I...don't know they just seem so real," Alleria whispered, "Tommy, that man-- that thing Voldemort he's horrible! He kills without thinking about it like its some kind of chore he has to do. Even if they're children." 

Alleria tried to explain the horror of the terrible man which haunted her dreams and her thoughts even in her waking hours. It still did not sum up the horror and the fear and the utter destruction he brought without a quaver of humanity.

"And what makes you think he gives a whit about a tiny slip like you Lleri?" Tom snapped, " He sounds important if he can just go around doing those things! You're in an orphanage for God's sake. He's not going to come get _you_."

"You don't know that!" Alleria said.

Her face was pale and fearful. He didn't understand her fear. He didn't understand Voldemort. The man's hatred even his presence felt personal. It felt close. Tom shook his head exasperated.

"And what makes you think he could get to you?" Tom asked. 

He sounded less harsh and more reasonably now.

"What do you mean?" Alleria asked.

"Do you think I'd just let some prat kill my sister?" Tom scoffed, haughty and arrogant, "No, the only one that gets to bully you is me."

Alleria smacked her brother on the arm, but there was a tiny smile on her face. If anyone could stand up to Lord Voldemort it would be Tom. Tom didn't fear anything, not at all. Except dying like their mother forgotten and ordinary. That was something that made even Tom have nightmares but only small ones. Her fears quieted for the moment. SHe trusted her brother's word. 

"Thank you, Tommy," Alleria whispered. 

She curled into his body, no longer fearing things she didn't understand. For the moment.

"Good night," Tom replied.

Alleria was surprised to hear tiredness in his voice. He did not reveal weakness to anyone. Even her. Except in the rarest of moments.

"Night, I love you, Tommy." Alleria murmured halfway to her dream world again.

"I love you too," Tom answered in kind before closing his eyes to envision the day that would lay ahead of them. Their sixth birthday.

***

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Alleria squealed as she bounced on the bed. "The sun is shining and it's our birthday!" 

Tom opened his eyes and glared at his sister who still bounced excitedly.

"Shut up, Alleria!" Tom snapped.

Alleria wasn't bothered a bit by his temper. After living with her brother's sullen and unhappy self all her life this didn't even scrape the surface. She was quite lively for a girl who woke up screaming most nights.

"Oh, don't be like that," Alleria chided, "Wake up!"

She reached down to shake her brother's shoulder as she giggled. Tom groaned before he grabbed his sister's wrist so fast she didn't see it coming. He flipped her so she landed on her stomach and then held her there.

"Now, we know what happens when little sisters bother their older brother's, right," Tom said his voice dangerous. 

Alleria just laughed and flailed her arms and legs out. Tom lowered his fingers to her ribs and then began to tickle her as she squirmed. Alleria laughed until she was breathless.

"Okay...Okay, I'm sorry...Stop....Tommy!" Alleria squealed trying to catch her breath. Tom gave it a good two more minutes before climbing off. He looked smugly down at his victim as she groaned and turned on her side as she tried to breathe properly.

"That was mean," Alleria whined.

Tom rolled his eyes before crossing to his dresser to pull out trousers and a white button-down shirt.

"Waking someone up this early on their birthday is mean," he shot back. "Now get dressed, we have important things to do today."

"Ooooh, I knew you would have a plan!" Alleria exclaimed "What is it!? What is it!?" 

Alleria bounced on the bed again her brown eyes alight.

Tom turned and then smiled one of his rare genuine smiles.

"Ops, I forgot, we'll just have a nice day in," Tom said as he walked out to change in the bathroom.

"Meanie," Alleria muttered.

She slid out of bed and crossed to lock the door so she could get dressed. She put on her favorite modest white dress. She wanted to look nice today as it was her sixth birthday. She unlocked the door for Tom before flopping back on the bed.

She was brushing her hair out when Tom walked back in flattening his hair. When she turned she went pale. It was like the color had been sapped from her face. For a mere second, out of the corner of her eye, the image of her brother had wavered into Lord Voldemort's skull-like visage. Two slits for a nose, no hair, scarlet eyes, too thin lips. It was gone as fast it had come, but Alleria couldn't unfreeze with the terrors stranglehold around her.

"What?" Tom snapped. 

He was unnerved by his sister's stricken face.

"Nothing," Alleria answered. 

She forced a smile. Her brother saw through it, but let it go.

"Well, come on then!" he insisted. 

He held the door open while Alleria scampered by him

"Where are we going?" she asked. 

Breakfast wouldn't be for at least another hour. Tom only shook his head and took her by the arm to propel her outside into the courtyard.

"Um, Tommy, we aren't supposed to be out here," Alleria said nervously, but excitement undermined her caution.

"We are if I say we are," Tom said defiantly still propelling his sister.

He left out the little detail he had asked permission from Ms. Cole the night before. She had been reluctant, but Tom had his way of getting what he wanted with little or no effort on his part.

"Okay," Alleria said uncertainly.

Her brother's grip on her arm was beginning to hurt, but she didn't want to upset him. Not today.

"Alright, close your eyes," Tom ordered.

"But-"

"Lleri." Tom cut her off. 

She sighed and closed her eyes before she placed her free hand on them. Tom led her a little farther, careful not to make her fall and reopen the freshly healed wounds on her knees and palms.

"Okay, open them," he said. He angled her toward the small picnic he had Ms. Cole set up just before they had come out. When Alleria opened her eyes she squealed and threw her arms around her brother. She took in the fresh scent of the garden behind the orphanage. It belonged to an older couple who allowed the children to come over every once and a while.

"We have it all day, and then tonight we get to have cake!" Tom said triumphantly.

The children spent a lazy day munching on the things Ms. Cole had brought, playing games together, and enjoying being able to be away from the other children, while not being cooped up in their lifeless room. When it was getting late Alleria wandered off on her own until she found something that sent as much fear in her as the flickering image had earlier in the day.

A snake laid coiled in the path she had been walking on. She was far too close for safety. It raised its head and let out a warning hiss which caused Alleria to cry out.

"Oh, please, I'm sorry. Don't hurt me!" Alleria pleaded.

The snake froze before cocking its head almost as if it were considering something.

"You..sssspeak to ssssnakessss do you, child?" it hissed.

Alleria's eyes grew large as saucers. Did she really just hear that?

"Wellll," the thing hissed. 

It flicked its tongue and rose off the ground. Alleria didn't know what to say. Was she going mad? Snakes couldn't talk. They just couldn't.

"Um, yes," Alleria said.

"Then I sssshall sssspare you for now! Beware two legger, thissss will not happen again."

"Yes, sir...I mean snake... I mean sir." Alleria stuttered.

"Alleria" Toms called before he was beside her. 

He did not look at the snake in the same horror his sister had, but with a sick fascination.

"Another one," the snake hissed angrily.

"It talks," Tom said under his breath.

"Leave me or I ssshall bite you and you do not want that! I asssssure you," the snake warned.

Alleria needed no further prodding, quickly pulling her brother along with her until they're out of sight. As she soon as they were out of immediate danger Alleria started sobbing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI this is not a precedent since chapters will not come every day. They will come more often in the beginning until I run out of pre-written material but afterward I will move to a chapter per month schedule (hopefully). Hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know what you think below. Any comment is appreciated.


	4. Blood Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Alleria Riddle 6-7.

_6-7 years old_

"Oh my goodness, Tom! That snake just talked!" Alleria screeched.

She paced back and forth, rubbing her hands together. She was still shaken by the encounter with the snake. A reptile talking to you may have that affect, Her brother had left her in their room to get a matron to clean up the picnic mess. When he had returned she had been cowering in the corner. 

Tom loved her, he really did. Even though something inside him wasn't happy about it, but this helpless thing ground his fragile patience to dust.  
.  
"And?" Tom asked.

He sounded almost bored by the concept of a talking snake. Alleria could tell it was mostly faked but not why he bothered. Tom leaned casually against the wall as he rubbed the back of his neck. Alleria came to an abrupt stop to stare wide-eyed at him.

"Normal snakes do not talk, Tom," Alleria insisted.

She spoke very slowly as if he had misunderstood her.

."That's what people want you to believe," Tom snapped his dark eyes came to life with a spark Alleria had rarely seen in him, "I've been talking to snakes since last year."

That bored tone slipped back into his voice as he examined his fingers nails. Alleria knew he was trying to hurt her with his nonchalance. With the fact he had been hiding something from her who hid nothing. This stopped Alleria completely and tears welled in her eyes. She turned when she noticed the moisture. Her brother hated crying and he would be angry if he saw. Tom did see, but he didn't comment. He didn't want her to become hysterical as well as crying. That was too much to ask of him by far. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" Alleria asked.

Her voice was tight as the fist clenched at her sides. Tom sighed before he got up and went to his sister. He pulled on her arm for her to turn around. She resisted. There were still tears in her eyes. She didn't want him actually angry. He had never hit her. He was her best friend and she loved him. She knew he loved her. Only he was harsher about life than she was. While she saw the light, he only saw the shadows. He could be mean and it was almost like his very meanness physically hurt her sometimes. But that had to be all in her head. Tom tugged harder. Hard enough than rather being turned she stumbled. He caught and steadied her before he placed a gentle hand on her back.

"I didn't want to upset you." Tom lied.

Truly he had wanted to keep a secret from her. Alleria didn't need to know everything about his life. Even if she was his twin and the closest thing to an equal he would ever have. She still wasn't worthy of it all. Alleria believed the lie. She had no reason to disbelief it.

"But how do you do it without being scared?" Alleria whispered with a shudder, "That snake almost bit me! I thought I was going to die!" 

Tom abruptly stiffened.

"He almost did what?" Tom asked.

His voice was like acid. She knew that voice. Nothing good would ever come from it.

"He almost bit me," Alleria squeaked when his hand convulsed on her shoulder.

Without another word, Tom strode from the room with an order as he shut the door.

"Stay here."

Alleria did what she was told. She usually did when Tom was involved. She never knew that her brother tracked down that snake and killed it. He used another secret that he had kept from his sister. He had noticed that strange things happened when he really wanted them to the year before. He really wanted that snake to die, and it did without so much as a word, or motion. Tom had smiled to himself with a violent sort of joy and then went back up to his sister. He placated and distracted her from what he had gone to do. SHe let him.

Throughout the twins sixth year, Tom continued to use his new found power. Alleria was still plagued by her visions. Strange things also followed her, but unlike her brother, she saw them as miracles and not acts of her own power. Tom steadily began to stray from his sister. Not too much, but enough to make her miss the days they had only had each other for company.

The days when she didn't have to read his mood to see whether it was okay to talk to him. Instead of the ones where it would be better to go play with some of the other girls that didn't mind her presence. That was until a few days before the twins next birthday. It was as though things had flipped right side up again back to the year before. Tom didn't know why, but for some reason, he felt like his sister would not be with him for much longer. That she would leave him behind and he would be truly alone.

He soon realized what his fears might be pointing to when the orphanage went into a frenzy. A young rich couple was ostentatiously looking to adopt. They announced it in the paper with the description of the girl they hoped to find. They were unable to have another child of their own after their first born son. There were rumors they would come to their orphanage and if so everyone knew it would be Alleria. She fit the bill better than any of the other girls down to the wavy brown curls and dimples described. Not that Alleria ever noticed the frenzy. She went about her day playing dolls and spending time in her brother’s new affectionate attention.

Tom knew he had to keep his sister from leaving him. She wasn't allowed too unless he said so. On their seventh birthday, he pulled his sister into their room and away from a party with Alleria's friends.

"You love me don't you?" Tom demanded.

It was an odd question. He held his sisters’ hands in both of his. Alleria nodded in confusion. What was wrong with her brother?

"Of course," she said when he kept looking at her.

Was it not obvious?

"Then make me a blood promise," Tom said, "an unbreakable vow."

His voice bordered on madness.

"A what?" Alleria asked. 

Tom pulled out a knife he had filched from the kitchen. Alleria jumped surprise suddenly nervous. Why did he have a knife?

"Mingle your blood with mine," he whispered, "promise me you will always be with me. That if we are ever apart you will think of me every day. That you will never forget me." 

"Tommy, what is this about?" Alleria asked.

She was frightened by her brother’s severity.

"Just please, Alleria!" Tom begged, or as close to begging as he ever would. 

This shocked her more than anything else. Her brother did not grovel. He did not beg for anything. He got what he wanted with charm, not pity. Or with force when it was needed. He took, he did not receive. Alleria looked into her brother's wide eyes before she nodded. Tom sighed in relief then took the knife and cut his palm. The blood was red as it was supposed to be. It captivated him. Intoxicated him almost.

He was still on a mission, though. He gently took his sister’s hand and did the same to her palm. Alleria hissed as the mark was made. The blood did not intoxicate her, in fact, it made her sick. She had seen too much blood in her dreams already. She said the words her brother had spoken and grasped his palm when he held it out to her. He promised nothing as she gave everything. 

Alleria did not know some day she would regret that single moment in her life more than any other. She did not know it was a curse, just as it was a blessing. Because as they shared their blood already so alike, their souls threaded together. It created a connection that could never be broken. No matter how hard one would try.

When the couple came they immediately took to Alleria as everyone knew they would, but it was not returned. She listened to them ramble about how she would have an older brother before she said she already had one. They laughed and said she didn't anymore, not that one, a different one. The friendly meeting was no longer friendly. A little girl and two adults that would have what they wanted at any cost. Alleria was used to selfish people but it did not mean she desired to seek out more.

"You’re coming, you little witch," The husband hissed to her while the wife laughed as though it was all a big joke. Ms. Cole watched from across the room but she didn't see the man pinching the inside of Alleria's arm or the murderous look he gave her that warned her to be silent. She didn't even know why they wanted her if they were going to hurt her. She felt hot and sticky like she was trapped and unable to escape. She didn't understand any of it, or why the kids clapped her on the back and congratulated her as she walked to her room where Tom awaited.

She had to tell him. He would fix everything.

She was already too late. The couple had thought of a plan. They needed Alleria to complete their family picture. They needed someone to dress up and show off their friends. She was perfect. She looked just enough like them to fit in but exotic enough that they could rake in the social capital from taking in an orphan. They weren't going to allow Mrs. Huffman's intimate friends have all the glory of beautiful daughters. They wanted one. They would have one. They would use Tom to get to her. 

As Alleria evaded questions from Ms. Cole about the visit they bred lies of how much safer and happier she would be in their household. How she would visit him during the holidays, and she could call him anytime at their expense. Tom didn't want to believe it. He was a selfish creature and he didn't like to share. But he was still young. Still mostly pure. His love for her was still there with the small goodness he had, and he wanted the best for her. The fact he would be free of her screaming and worrying about her hardly played a role. No more so the rest of it. At least that is what he told himself. 

When Alleria came in minutes after the couple had left he said.

"You’re going Alleria."  
She hadn't even said anything. She hadn't told him the man pinched her and called her a witch. That the woman stroked her cheek like she was a china doll she was thinking about buying. She pulled up short in the doorway. Before she could utter a word Tom was already telling her she would be happier with them. Alleria struggled to find the right words and to seal the deal he said cruelly.  
"And I won't have to watch over you anymore." 

This stopped all the words that pressed against the back of her teeth trying desperately to get out. What was best for Tom was something she could not stand up against. She nodded like the good little sister she was. Like she was supposed to. She did what she was told to do as she always had.

She agreed to go with the couple on the condition her last name would not be changed. She would still be a Riddle. When they came again the final time a month later after the formalities had been accomplished and the couple had passed inspection with flying colors, they were allowed to take another child into their home. They took her away from her brother in their fancy car. Alleria still cried from her goodbye with her brother feeling sorry for herself. She had never been in a car before, she had always wanted to be in one, but the moment was tainted. It was wrong. The twins watched each other fade away as the car took her to a life she would not be happy with, nor safe in, for a very long time.  
Tom wouldn't know for years just how bad his decision had been. He didn't know that it might have been the turning point for him. The disappearance of the only one who kept him from flinging himself off the ledge into the snake pit below. That maybe if his sister hadn't left he wouldn't be the monster but just the boy. He didn't know that yet, though. He was, after all, only a seven-year-old.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know abuse is a pretty common trope, and I promise it will mainly deal with the aftermath of it, but I felt like its an interesting allegory that Alleria is the one to experience actual abuse and yet is not the "evil twin" (so far). What does Tom Riddle ever really suffer in the books? Yes, he lives in an orphanage but is he mistreated there? To me, he's painted as the tormentor from the beginning, not the tormented. Harry grew up in a cupboard and he doesn't become a megalomaniac bent on genocide. He could of, though, but he chooses not too. I explore choice a lot, which is why I don't gel with Jo's explanation of why Voldy can't feel love. I get the love potion explanation, but it doesn't pan out for me. Wouldn't that be mentioned when love potions are taught in class??? That you could conceive a loveless child from it. Seems like that would be a big thing to teach students who might consider ducking around consent with a handy dandy potion. Though considering sex isn't mentioned with a ten-foot pole, even as the bodies begin piling up, I see a trend. Anyway, choice. To me, Tom is a better character when he actually had the choice to be a decent human being rather than being cursed to it in conception. Showing a person (alleria) born under the same circumstances, withstanding a harsher childhood (much like Harry's but a tad more psychological) and still not choosing the nuclear option speaks to me. It makes Tom's choices more monstrous. Well anyway that's my take. Thank you for reading so far!!!


	5. Meeting the Honorable Mini

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6 years old.

Eyes like coffee blinked in the glowing sunlight that slanted into the stranger's bedroom. For even though its inhabitant had dwelled with-in its walls for well over two months it had never become home. Alleria Riddle stiffened as three sharp raps on the door punctured the air.

"Wake up princess, your dance lessons start at 8 o'clock sharp." Mr. Huffman called through the door with a false sweetness in his voice. 

He had never bothered to learn her real name, and therefore he insisted on calling her princess. The Huffman's high society friends thought it was cute. Alleria felt sick every time he said it. She didn't particularly like any of the people in her new life. From dawn till dusk she was fostered between three pompous tutors, an overzealous dance instructor, and the strange smelling piano teacher. Mrs. Huffman was insistent about her having a properly educated little lady of the house if only to show off to her friends. Alleria was positively exhausted but as for learning things…well, she loved it.

Dancing to exhaustion and practicing piano till her fingers felt as though they were to fall off didn't feel good. But it gave her a feeling of accomplishment. A distraction from the ache in her chest, and the missing half of her soul. Alleria closed her eyes as they welled up with tears.

Tom. 

She missed Tom more than flowers would miss the sun. He was her best and truly only friend in the world. Her other half. 

Reluctant the girl pulled herself out of the large expensive canopy bed and pulled the covers tightly in place. She never felt right letting the maids do things like that for her. They had even tried to dress her when she first moved in with the Huffman’s but they had eventually been told to let Alleria do it herself if she was so set on doing it. As she went about her morning routine, such as it was, Alleria thought with a wince about her last conversation with Tom. It had been the weekend before and see could still hear his voice whispering harshly in her head as her hands performed the familiar duties. 

They had been talking as often as Alleria's jailers had allowed her to, but it was still not enough. The Huffman’s kept their conversations short and far in between, much to Tom's never-ending ire. They had spent most of their last conversation in a fight over it. Tom was convinced she was trying to forget him, while in fact, she was desperately clinging onto everything scrap of him she could. She often found herself caressing the thin scar on her palm from her promise to her brother as it was her tether to her old self. One that was steadily disappearing with each day of lessons and pretty clothes. He didn't understand and he blamed everything on her though he was the one who wanted her to go. It would not be the last time they disagreed about whose fault it was for a separation.

Alleria silently dressed in the exercise clothes that had been bought for her by _them_ ; they looked more fit for a party than a dance lesson. However, they craftily hid the bruises on her thin shoulders, her stomach, and her back. The Huffman's took caning a child very systematically and brutally. How else would an orphan learn the new rules of her home but through the thorough display of discipline. Still, they were careful to hide the evidence in areas of the body that normally did not see the light of the day. It was Alleria’s fault for not being up to snuff, of course, or so the child had been convinced. It was her duty to bear the beatings until the day she would transform from a devilish child to a young lady. 

Of course, the older boy, Norman didn't have so much as a paper cut on him. But he was perfect in their eyes. Sometimes the bite of the cane was replaced with a fist or harsh kicks, but such breaches of decorum hardly occurred often. In short, the Huffman's were savages dressed in velvet, silk, and diamonds and Alleria knew it deep down even if she found it difficult to articulate to herself.

Sounds of movement from across the hall caused Alleria to hurry as she brushed out her hair and pull it up into a sloppy bun. She was only six and you could hardly expect perfection from her. Mrs. Huffman didn't see it that way when Alleria scampered demurely into the morning room to eat the small meal that would be waiting for her. It wouldn't do to have an overweight child. What would the neighbors think? Even their precious Norman was kept on a strict diet, though perhaps not so strict as the one Alleria followed.

"What, have you done to your hair? Come here darling!" there was a snarl on her lips as the endearment slipped from them. Mrs. Huffman wasn't good with her name either.

Alleria closed her eyes for half a second before straightening her shoulders like she was supposed to. She marched herself in front of the imposing women and reminded herself that at least she wasn't Voldemort. It was a small comfort. She was wrenched around before she sat silently on a stool. Her hair was violently pulled up into a too tight bun, sitting primly on the top her head. After that she was sent to her chair to a slice of toast, and a small amount of eggs. Alleria hid her grimace until Mrs. Huffman was looking the other way. The silence was broken when the maid came in.

"Oh, have you heard Madame?" The gossipy maid asked eagerly as she set down a glass of orange juice in front of the two at the table.

"What are you talking about Claire?" Mrs. Huffman asked her favorite maid, who was always in on the latest gossip pertaining to the society the woman ran in.

"Well, you know old Wagner's place? It has been bought out ma’am. A family named Mc….well I can't quite remember but I've heard their quite odd." Claire exclaimed excitedly.

"You don't mean the estate behind ours? Oh, how extraordinary!" Mrs. Huffman said her eyes whirring with thoughts, as she contemplated introducing herself to the new neighbors.

"Oh, yes, they have a daughter. Same age as the young mistress." 

Alleria listened with a little more interest. All the children in the neighborhood were goons to Norman and they had no interest in the Huffman's charity case. Maybe this girl would be different than the others. However, from the look on Mrs. Huffman's face she would never know. Something inside Alleria broke a little bit.

"Well, she must be kept away from our little princess. I will not have her influencing her. She is unmanageable as is! Well, Claire please tell my driver we will be going to town for Mrs. Freeman's stimulating lesson." 

So, without finishing her eggs, the brown haired child was rushed out into the city of London to an exclusive dance studio. After an exhausting two hour practice of Ballet and a humiliating commentary on her technique Alleria was propelled back into the lonely mansion. Mr. Huffman was hot and bothered about missing an engagement and insisted that he and his imperious wife take Norman to a play. Alleria was fostered onto Claire who was well into her second bottle of sherry and loose around the edges. Norman goaded his supposed little sister as she stood in the kitchen trying her best to save the cookies he had thrown onto the ground.

"Norman, please." Alleria quietly begged, her chin wobbling. 

Norman rolled blue eyes at her before placing her boot into the center of her back pushing her against the floor into the cookies she had been picking up.

"You're nothing Riddle, and it would do for you to realize it." 

Norman hadn't been that way at first. He had been kind to her in her first week, but after a severe reprimand from his father for being soft, he had completely changed. Alleria allowed herself to be bullied until he was called out by his parents. She did not get up from the floor immediately after that. Instead, she lay there staring blankly as if she saw nothing.

It was much later, after Claire had fallen asleep, that Alleria felt the need to escape into the yard. She had the feeling Claire wouldn't be employed at the Huffman's for much longer after they saw the throbbing bruise across her cheek. They wouldn't be outraged that she had been hit, only that it was visible. Claire had walked in on her laying in cookie remains and had gone crazy.

Alleria found a quiet corner in the vast yard and that's when the sobs she had been holding in all day broke free. They were so loud that Alleria didn't hear soft footsteps until they were directly in front of her. Emerald green eyes shone in the darkness which caused Alleria to jump, patting herself to free the dirt on her clothes and rubbing her aching eyes.

"Uh, hello?" Alleria ventured  
.  
"Hi." A confident voice said, as the green eyes still stared at her with curiosity.

"I'm…uh Alleria. Alleria Riddle." Alleria sniffled before hesitantly holding out her hand as she had been taught to do when first meeting someone. The girl with the green eyes looked confounded at the hand so Alleria flushed and whispered.

"Um, you’re supposed to shake it."

"Oh." The girl said, stepping into the light. She had a regal face, her emerald eyes just a tad bit big for her face, and her brown hair was pulled prettily into a wrapped bun. Her clothes were very odd, as the she wore a tartan cloak over her blouse and high waist skirt. She reached out and with her thumb and forefinger shook Alleria’s hand and an amused smile broke out on her face. 

Alleria was suddenly pulled into a vision, one that did not include the snake man for once. A tabby cat sat on a wall a map it’s emerald eyes staring up at a street sign. Privet Drive. As suddenly as the vision had come it was gone again leaving Alleria slightly dizzy. The girl in front of her spoke after the long silence.

"I'm Minerva McGonagall, but you can call me Mini." Alleria blinked the tears from her eyes a sense of rightness filling her.

"Hi, Mini…I have a feeling we'll be good friends."

"Do you now…Hmm, I think you’re right." 

With that the girls smiled at each other both filled with a sense of destiny as they set to play for the first time. It would not be the last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might hate this chapter because it's all OC, but hey I add Minerva to the mix. I don't actually know if the honorable professor went to Hogwarts even near the same time, but I'm going to say yes. She's not the only familiar face in the early. The magical world in the UK is obviously small and I'm betting most of our principle characters had met each other in passing at least a few times before the story officially begins.


End file.
